


Beautiful boy

by GrayLaced



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Am i doing it right, How Do I Tag, M/M, This is fluff, anyway, are clouds fluffy, like fluffier than a cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayLaced/pseuds/GrayLaced
Summary: The first time Eliott sees him all he can think is one word. Beautiful.Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Beautiful boy

Eliott is at a party. He is not doing what one is supposed to do at a party. He should be out there showing the world his moves or what passed for them. Flailing octopus Idriss had called it. Idriss was wrong. He was a sublime dancer. But to get back to the point Eliott was doing none of the above. Eliott was staring. He looked at the boy standing in the kitchen with his friends, stared at his beautiful face, looked away, stared some more. He couldn't help it.  
Beautiful boy has wild brown hair that looked like it had been caught in a storm, his eyes were a deep drowning blue, his cheekbones were to die for and his laugh was the eighth wonder of the world. He was also tiny enough that Eliott was already squealing over the height difference between them in his head.  
Okay so maybe Eliott moved slightly closer to him. He was very subtle. The king of subtlety.  
He was formulating a plan in his head, thinking of ways to talk to boy, thinking of how to flirt with him and if he had time to google it. And then beautiful boy lifted his lovely head and looked at him mid-laugh. Their eyes caught and held. He could see the colours from the strobe lights glinting on the boy's face, glancing across his cheekbones. Eliott held his breath afraid to look away. And then Eliott's beautiful boy started towards him.  
Was Eliott breathing? He didn't know. He tried to put his cool face on and was pretty sure it worked. Mostly sure.  
"Hi", beautiful boy said with a smile. He was like a star when he smiled. Like polaris gleaming across the sky. "Hello", Eliott replied with a slow smile.  
Come on demaury sell the goods.  
"I'm Lucas"  
Lucas. Lucas, Lucas, Lucas.  
Lucas smiled at him again. Eliott realised he staring. Okay speak Eliott. Words. Use words.  
Lucas was full on smirking now. "You know I really did expect you to have a name. Or is it actually Edward Cullen? Please don't say it it. I do not like vampires. And I'd like to like you."  
His eyes were so blue, so mischievous. He was a troublemaker. A lovely, laughing troublemaker.  
Eliott smiled at him slowly and held out his hand. "Me, I'm Eliott. Definitely not a bloodsucker thank you"  
"Enchanté Eliott" Lucas's hand fit in his perfectly. Of course it did. Eliott was giddy, he was seconds away from giggling. He could not do that. Do. Not. Giggle. Keep your cool.  
"Dance with me?" Lucas asked with a dramatic swoop of his eyebrows. He was goofy and so unbelievably cute. And Eliott giggled. How could he not?  
And he danced with Lucas under the flashing lights, held him close and kept holding on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fic don't say it's uncool I will cry.  
> Joking. Mostly.


End file.
